the jakkid files: miscelaneous jakkid stuff
by jakkid166
Summary: dis thing has othere jakkide related stuff like old unfinish story ideas and other stuff, mor will be added over time
1. steven universe tvma

steven universe: dawn of rating

by jakkid166

seven universe was in his universe home sittin in his bed watchin tv show his favorite "cryin breakfast friends"

on the tv the broccoli cryed so the spoon killed it and cryed

"wow wat a good episode" said stevern universe but then he saw that bcuz the broccoli got killed the show was now rated TV-MA

"O NO" sayd steven and then pearl walk in

"STEVEN wat r u DOING you cant watch TV MA show" and she spear the TV

"aww" say steven

however perl looked up and the steven univers SHow was ALSO NOW rated TV MA because of TV SPEAR violence

"o dear" said pearl "now the kids cant watch us"

"cool" sai steven "now we cn SWEAR ON TV"

"oh shit ur right" said pearl


	2. phoenix wright tan attorney

phoenix wright tan attorney

phoenic wright was walkin downt he street whistlin the famil guy themeing song when he got STABED

"O NO I DIE"

sayphoenix and he die

"hahaha" a laugh were heard and then the camera pan up to show it was TIGRE WHO WAS KILLER

tigre took phoenixs clothes and badge and became looking like phoneix wright

"now i can fukc up all the cleints by making them go to jail when there inocent lol" said tigre and he went to detetion center


	3. phoenix wright aoi

phoenix wright ace aoisi290olpdp

phoenix wirghrt aoaoaoasm ppppp o

miles "wwwe aababa heeeeeeto"

but pearl "maaaaaferd gooki na"

then wwwwwoooope


	4. rejectd titles

reject fanfic titles:

photic wright FAST attorney (speed atorney sequel)

phoenix wright ace poopeater (wtf)

miles edgworth ace ghost

manfred von karma ace bad person

phoenix wirhgt UNDERTALE attorney

phoenix wright FIRE attorney

phoenix wright MUSHROOM attorney

harold and kumar go to phoenix wright

phoenix wright turnabout damongantescapfromprison

phoenix wright and teh crystal gems


	5. turnabout discord

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"pohoenix wright turnabout dicsord/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"by jakkid166/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"one day phoenay wrighht was in he home on his computere when he saw on the r4edit there was a chat call "ace atorney discord chat"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"he click it and it go to chat and big welcom buble come up/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;""woah wtf dey rip off my objection bubble" say phoenix/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;""o shit waddup" say shrederex/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;""hi im phoenix wirght" say phoenix wirght/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;""BULLSHTI" said crakfoxjunior "phoenix wrighte dosent REAL"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;""but i am real" said wright/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;""hi" say shymain/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;""OH EGEWORTH I DIDENT KNOW U WERE ON HERE"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;""yes i am edgebroth" said shyamalan/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;""welcome to tha ace atorney discord" said braok/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;""ban" said scotfish and barok got banned/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;""good" said wirght/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;""well anywai do u want tour" say aktfish/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;""sure"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;""ok well-" BUT HE GET CUT OFF BY A EXPLODE/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;""wtf my computer a fuck" shymain and he go offline/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;""WATS GOIN ON" said wight "DOSE THIS ALWAY HAPPEN"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;""yea except for not usually"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"the smoke cleard (theres smoke in discord ok?) and someone came into tha chat/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"it was BRAOK/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;""wtf" say joseph "ok ban"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"BUT DEN JOSEP BAN HIMSELF INSTEAD/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;""o shit wtf" said oscid "SHINYLEMONNE DO SOMETHING"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;""i cant" say shiny "HE TOOK MY ADMINE POWER"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;""AHAHAHA" say barok "gess wat"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;""wheat"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;""CHICKEN BUT" and he ban shinylinone/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;""O CRAP MY FUCK" said ocsid and he try to contact disord support/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;""NO" say braok and he ban oscid too/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"And then everyone was delete the story becau U FORno i didn't shut upGET/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"LEARN TO I LEFT IT EDITABLE ON PURPOSENOT EDIT PERMS/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"Lies/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"Lies/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"Lie/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"Lise/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"Slei/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"Aslei/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"Slei/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"Slei/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"Slei/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"Sleis/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"Leislei/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"Lise/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"LisILL KILL YOUe/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"Lise/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"Lis/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"Elise/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"Lsie/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"Lsie/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"Lsie/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"GREY DELISE/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"Play Lisa the Painful you fucking casual/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"ALEX IS A STUPIDwhoawhoa that's a bad word/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"PYRO IS A FURRY THAT GOES TO FURRY CONVENTIONS AND GETS/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"YOU'RE KILLING ME, LISAYOU ARE TEARING MY SUCC APART, LISA/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"SAW IS A ZERO TOE DILERMA RIPOFF/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"Good game/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"DO YOU WANT TO PLAY A GAME? SAZERO SAID/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"AND THEN SPONGEBOB SHOWED UP/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px;"strongFUJK/strong/p 


	6. vinesauce

tomodachi portal: a vinesauces story

by jakkid166

vinny pizzapaste was in his home streamin his game game "tomodarchi life" on the nintendo three ds

in tha game, alpaca ask for a donut so he give her donut and she eat it

"alpacas cant eat donuts" said viney and the chat laugh at his funny joke

BUT then a protal appear in his 3des screen and he got SUCKED IN


	7. creppypasta

phoenix wright turnabout creppypasta

by jakkid166

phoenic wright was in he house playin his super favorit game "supper mario brosers" made by that ninnytendo company

"i lov this gaem" say phoenix

"no u dont" say mario in the DS

"oh okay" say phoeni but then he was all like "wait a minut mario cant TALK"

"shit ive been found OUT" say mario and phoenixs got sucKD INTO THE DS

phoneix waked up in a feild in fronta peech's castle BUT tha sky was made of blood and the grass was ded and luigis head was on a pole

"wtf" say pheonix "dis looks weird"


	8. Jakkid166 Interview

Jakkid Interview

Interviewer: som guy from discord who dident want his name here

Q: What inspired you to start writing fanfictions?

A: well it wasa mainly dat story by balistic dolphin, damon gant escaps from prison, i lov that story so i thou ght "mayb i can write good fanficson too"

Q: So, people in the so-called "Jakkidverse" are able to, after death, kill themselves again and come back to life as a result. What happens if someone dies of old age? Are they still able to return to the living?

A: oh ya that well u see when some1 dies of death then when they die agen as a ghost theyre body comes back the way it was right before they died. whic means that if some1 die of old age they hav 2 stay as a ghost cause if they died whil a ghost and cam back to life theyd just be put in a old body and die instantli again. once sumone is a ghost they can choose to go to heaven whic h is a nice plaace so most ppl who die of old age spend most o their time there. also not all gosts have the ability to kill themselfs to come back 2 life, some have to hope some1 else does it for them. also sum peopl who die earli in life just choos to stay as ghost caus they think its better cause u know they can fly and have ghost powers n shit and real ppl cant hurt them

Q: Why do you almost never use capital letters in your stories, aside from for emphasis?

A: oh well u see thats caus capital letter are satanic

i know this caus satans name starts with capital s

Q: Really?

A: lol no not realy that is what call a "joke" my man good see thas why im suc a good writer i can make good jokes

Q: Going back to the topic of death, why do you employ this very strange interpretation of it in your stories?

A: well i think ur a bit confusd on one thign, i dont choose tha way death is thats just how it is here in ace atorney world, but stil i dont lik when people die so its nice caus anyon can get away with doin illegal stuff or dyign most of the time

Q: Speaking of, your profile states that you live in "Ace Attorney World" and that all of your fanfictions are thus true stories. Is this true?

A: yep im actualy detective jakkid166 irl, i enjoy my adventurs with phoenix but dey get tirign sometimes man all sortsa weird shit happens

Q: Wait, so you are really telling me that everything you've written is 100% true?

A: well somtimes i make small changez and stuff with artistic license to make thigns seem more exciting but other than that yeeah theyre all real stories u should meet them sometime

Q: Isn't there a significantly large amount of continuity errors in your stories, though?

A: chock that up to artistic license

Q: What sorts of video games do you play, aside from Ace Attorney?

A: my favorit game is nintendo switch

Q: Any others?

A: also steven universe

Q: As in, the game? "Steven Universe: Attack the Light"?

A: no just the tv show

Q: ...Right, anyway, you don't have to answer this question, but how old are you?

A: well i wont tell u my real age but i can tell u guys u should porbably imagine detectiv jakkid166 to be somewhere aroudn the age of 20

Q: Does that mean you are also around that age?

A: no not necesarily

Q: What's your native language?

A: sex

Q: You speak sex?

A: no but im fluid in it

Q: ...Anyway, do you have any other names on the internet that you go by?

A: if i told u that id hav to kill you lol

Q: Well, lastly, do you have any special announcements you'd like to make? Perhaps any about new upcoming fanfictions?

A: nope lol

except that one im thinkin of but it doesent count cause i havent told anyone yet


	9. phoenix wright ace homeless

phoenix wright ace homeless

by jakkid166

phoenix the wright man for the job wa in his house or office doin lazy stuff like not defending people

but then he get a package in his mail door

phoenix opened the pacage and gumshoe came out "hey pal im here to tell you you got disbared by the lawyer asociation for forging evidence" said gumshoe

"WHAT" said wrighte "how is this posible"

"idk pal i just wanted to warn you abot it" said gumsho "oh and i gotta take ur attorney stuff" and he ripped phoenics badge off his suit and it made a big hole

"OH NOOOO THIS SUIT COST ME $5" said wrighte

"sorry pal but i gota take all the lawyer stuff" said gum and he confiscated phoenixs office too

"fuck" said phoenix cause he was all homeless now so he went out into the streeats to find a new job

"hm" phoenix "well if i cant be atorney ill have to find a NEW JOB" said wright and so he went to tha job place to look for jobs

"hello i am phoeni wright and i wold like a job" said wright

"ok" said the job man "whats ur name"

"im phoenix wirght" said phoenix wirght

"oh fuk no im not hirin phoeni wright the forgign attorney go eat shit" said the guy and phoenxi got kicked out and fell into a manhole

"shti" said wright "how wil i get job when everyone hate me" he askd the rats

"dont worry wrighte you can do it" said the rats

"thanks ratz- wait a fucking minnit rats cant talk" said wright

"thats cause it actually me" said a voice and the guy appear and it was EGDEWORTH GHOST

"oh edgey why are u here im tryin 2 find a job" said wrighte

"DONT WORRY MY LOVE ILL HELP YOU" said edge and he pulled wright and throw him out the manhole

they went 2 lots of jobs but noone wold hire wright caus ehe was forging attorney

"wait i got idea" said miles "u gotta CHANGE UR IDETNITY"


End file.
